Doctor Who - Glitch In Time
by 7thdoctor
Summary: An alternative 7th Doctor deals with the situation of being called upon during the events of the Day Of The Doctor. one-shot just having some fun with the Lenny Henry Doctor...with a guest spot of the Tenth Doctor.


_**PROLOGUE **_

_**THIS DOCTOR WHO SHORT STORY IS BASED AROUND THE 1985 LENNY HENRY DOCTOR WHO IN MY OWN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE , THE SIXTH DOCTOR (STILL PORTRAYED BY COLIN BAKER)WENT THROUGH A MIDLIFE CRISIS, AS DID HIS TARDIS. AFTER ON OF HIS MANY SCI THEMED BOBBLE HEADS FELL OFF ONE OF THE TALL SHELVES OF THE TARDIS AND HIS HIM DIRECTLY ON HIS NOGGIN, THE SIXTH DOCTOR REGENERATED, BUT NOT INTO THE SYLVESTER MCCOY SEVENTH DOCTOR WE ALL KNOW AND LOVE. I JUST FOUND HIS LOOK, AND HIS TARDIS SO INTERESTING I THOUGHT I WOULD WRITE A FANFIC ABOUT FOR ANY SERIOUS DOCTOR WHO FANS, THIS WAS WRITTEN IN A SATIRICAL FASHION. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS AS MUCH AS I DID WRITING IT...**_

In the center of the Kasterborus system, on the edge of Canoninclian cluster sat the TARDIS in a stationary orbit. The Newly regnerated Doctor (having just escaped Thatchos the new Cyber Leader from England in 2010) layed under the TARDIS center console performing some much needed maintenance. When Faith , his brunette, teenage, female companion entered the main console room.

"Doctor...what ya doin?" Says Faith , now leaned over him.

The Doctor slides out from under the console.

"Didnt you hear the narrator? MUCH NEED MAINTENANCE! Even I heard em!"

"Alright, sorry! Whats got your screwdriver up your a-"

"Oi...relax the language..." The Doctor intrerupted, and then wiped the sweat off his head, and then his hand on the very short dress of Faith.

"Ey i just got this laundered!" Faith protested.

"Im sorry Faith, im just a bit on edge. The TARDIS is still pretty knackered and now the universal drive shaft is slipping so im down deep inside of her...the TARDIS i mean, trying to allign it."

"Deep inside her eh? Y'know that could sound very dirty to the wrong ears Doc."

"Oh you gutter minded woman...although every time i got it in the write spot the whole drive shaft started to vibrate..."

Just as the Doctor was beginning to ponder his relationship with the TARDIS, a red light flickered on the main console board. Followed by the Cloister bell.

"DOCTOR THATS THE CLOISTER BELL! OH DOCTOR THE CLOISTER BELL IS RINGING! DOC THE BELL OF CLOIS-"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY, OPEN UP YOUR EARS LOVE THE NARRATOR SAID IT FIRST!" The Doctor shouted as he fixed his scarf over his shoulder.

"OH JEEZ, I WANTED TO SAY THAT!"

"FAITH, SHUT UP!"

The Doctor looked down at the console and then flicked his scanner on. The Wall opened up and showed the monitor ahead. However, it was set on the wrong input channel.

"Faith, why does my scanner show nothing but a blue screen." The Doctor , frustratingly asked.

"I dont know..." Faith whines.

"FAIIIITH!"

"ALRIGHT... I WAS WATCHING MY WRESTLING TAPE!"

"WELL COULD YOU SET IT BACK NEXT TIME PLEASE!" The Doctor walked over to the scanner, as he scolded Faith, and changed the setting back to TV 42.

"Are ya seeing anything yet Faith?"

"NO it just says TARDIS Visual 43, no input."

The Doctor grunted and then hit his on the underside of the Monitor.

"Oh forget it! Ill just do the Audio." The Doctor whined as he stamped back to the controls. The Doctor flicks the visual to audio switch. Suddenly blaring over the TARDIS speakers burst an unrecognizeable voice, draped in interstellar static and interference.

"All Doctors...BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Calculate...BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...Dont have long...BZZZZZZZZZZ Galli...BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZWREUU..."

"DOCTOR WHAT WAS THAT, WHO WAS THAT!"

"I dont know Faith...I think someone needs to go out and turn the TARDIS antenna to get a better signal..." The Doctor crossed his arms and stared at Faith.

"Get bent rainbow scarf!" shouts Faith in protest.

"FAITH!"

Before the two can quarrell , the voice rang out again,as well as came through on the scanner. except this time without interference.

"Wow...thats a ten..." Whispered Faith as she gawked at the Tenth Doctor on the screen.

"Wow...thats a ten..." Mimic'd the Doctor in awe of the striped suit hunk before them.

"Wait a minute, HEEEYYYY!" The Doctor Scolded Faith.

"There we go, boosted the signal. All Doctors come in! Im you...your Tenth Body, and I realize that by contacting you I am breaking every Gallifreyan Law than has ever been made but this is a matter of extinction. Without giving any details all I can say is that there is a massive calculation being fed to your databanks with an encryption only us, me, you, will know. I need you to crack the code, and feed the calculation back into your computer to calculate and then leave it there. Its all a matter of time, and i cant divulge any more details in fear of a massiv paradox that would blow a hole in the space time contineum the size of Belgium...yes...Belgium. Now Allonsy!" The Tenth Doctor shouts as the feed cuts.

Immeidiatly after a green light begins to flash on the TARDIS console in front of them.

"Well then...seems im into some sort of trouble a ways off from now." Says the Doctor as he put on his Ray Ban sunglasses.

"Oh Doctor he was a hunk. I wouldnt mind being that suit jack-"

"IM STILL HERE FAITH!" The Doctor sternly gazed over at Faith.

Faith then looked down at her shoes and kicked her leg in a thick feeling of awkwardness.

"NOW its not all about the looks is it. Im apart of this, IM going to work with myself here to save Gallifrey. To the encryption." The Doctor Flicks a switch on the bottom of his console. Up on screen pops up nine hundred thirty five thousand and sixteen different letters and numbers he would have to sort through, finding the perfect combonation to unlock the calculation to feel back into his computer. The Doctor looked at the screen then back at Faith, and then again at the scanner.

"Well...i think they can do without one Doc. Dont you love?" Laughs the Doctor as he punches a few buttons on the console and delete the text on the screen!"

"Whatever you say Doc. DANCE PARTY THEN!?" Faith excitedly asks.

"You know it."

At that moment The Doctor grabs his stereo remote thats taped under the console station and flicks on his favorite Rec Disk. Walk Like An Egyptian by Different Light started to play throughtout the TARDIS and it didnt take long for the Doctor and Faith to start jamming right along with it.

"I THINK WERE GOING TO HAVE TO GO TEACH CLEOPATRA THIS DANCE!" Laughs the Doctor Dancing along to the song...badly.

"WHOS CLEOPATRA?!" Chuckled Faith.

And The TARDIS begin to dematerialize, On its way to ancient egypt, or wherever The Doctors whim would take them. Taking the ignorant Faith along with him.

"Oi, wank, I heard that!"

I know you did Faith...I know you did...


End file.
